Video content can be broadcast to a wide audience. A member of the audience can receive the broadcast and present the video content via a content player. In some cases, the video content being broadcast and received by the audience can be live or a recording session that records the video content in an on-going manner during the broadcast. Numerous opportunities exist to enhance the experiences of the broadcaster and the audience.